Pokémon Ónice
by Charlisteron
Summary: Beruno nunca quiso ser entrenador pokémon. No obstante, se verá envuelto en una increíble aventura por toda Teselia que le hará entender a estas poderosas criaturas y a comprender lo que de verdad significa ser un entrenador pokémon.
1. Chapter 1

Pokémon Ónice

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Yo no soy entrenador**

* * *

¿Qué significa ser entrenador pokémon?

¿Cuál es su propósito?

¿Combatir, luchar contra otros entrenadores?

¿Es un asunto de fuerza, de poder?

Los pokémon son seres competitivos por naturaleza. Fueron dotados en su creación de magníficos poderes y disfrutan probando esas habilidades los unos contra los otros. Pero… ¿dónde tienen cabida los humanos en todo esto?

Beruno no lo sabía. Nunca había querido ser un entrenador más. En Teselia era costumbre que los chicos de su edad recibieran su primer pokémon y emprendiesen un viaje por toda la región con el simple objetivo de conocerse a sí mismos. Era una experiencia que cambiaba a las personas, las empujaba a dar un gran paso, a madurar: abría sus mentes, comprendían mejor el mundo y al prójimo y, para los más valientes y fuertes, tal vez les brindara la oportunidad de llegar a las puertas de la Liga Pokémon. Pero para Beruno, esa nunca fue una opción.

Veía a los pokémon como criaturas peligrosas, impredecibles, capaces de reducirte a cenizas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía entender qué tenían de fascinantes los combates pokémon, que rara vez veía por la tele mientras zapeaba, o presenciaba asqueado cuando visitaba el pueblo. Los pokémon terminaban exhaustos, heridos y a veces inconscientes, mientras que los entrenadores se llevaban toda la gloria. Sólo veía brutalidad en todo aquello.

Cuando llegó el momento de recibir su primer pokémon e iniciar el viaje, Beruno se negó.

El único pokémon con el que Beruno tenía cierta relación era la vieja Miltank que acompañaba a su madre en sus tiempos de entrenadora. Estaba ya muy vieja, apenas hacía otra cosa que pastar y dormir, y la leche que producía sabía rancia. Incluso a ella, que había estado allí ya antes de que él naciese, le tenía cierto reparo. No temía tratar con ella, pero titubeaba al rozar sus cuernos –chatos, a decir verdad- y parecía siempre estar alerta cuando ella andaba cerca.

Este "respeto" que Beruno sentía hacia los pokémon no siempre había sido tal. Hubo una época en el pasado, cuando su padre lo llevaba de excursión por la montaña, en la que el pequeño se maravillaba avistando bandadas de unfezant en el cielo con sus prismáticos, o se quedaba embobado al contemplar cómo los sewaddle tejían sus capullos en los troncos de los árboles; contagiado, sin duda, por la pasión que su padre profesaba a los pokémon. Pero eso era antes… antes de los gimnasios, antes de la Liga…

Aquello lo cambió todo.

Beruno vivía junto a su madre en una pequeña casita situada a las afueras de Pueblo Chamota; Tras ellos se alzaba la Montaña Reversia, imponente y solitaria, al frente: el páramo. Pocas personas vivían por allí, pues sólo era un lugar de paso y nadie en su sano juicio apostaría porque aquella tierra árida y yerma pudiera producir algo más que polvo. Pero eso lo decían porque no conocían a la madre de Beruno. Betania era una mujer muy testaruda y resolutiva, y había conseguido crecer un pequeño huerto de bayas en la parte posterior de la casa, que más tarde vendían en el mercado del pueblo rompiendo con la tradición lugareña de elaborar cerámica a partir de materiales volcánicos.

Era Beruno quien se encargaba de llevar la mercancía hasta Pueblo Chamota, una tarea que –como siempre le recordaba su madre- hubiera sido mucho más sencilla con la ayuda de un Ponyta o un Sawsbuck, tal vez. Beruno, sin embargo, prefería cargarse un zurrón a la espalda y llevar los víveres él mismo. Fue así, camino del mercado, como su vida cambió para siempre.

En realidad, el camino desde su casa a Pueblo Chamota era un camino muy corto y en línea recta, pero no sólo había que cruzar un buen trecho de hierba alta, sino que además pasaba a escasos metros de la entrada a Villa Horroris. Huelga decir que nadie osaba aventurarse tan cerca de aquella vieja mansión, abandonada hacía ya muchos años. Por la noche se veían luces en sus altos ventanales y cuando la luna llena brillaba en el cielo, se oían lamentos y toda clase de murmullos desagradables. Así que Beruno daba un rodeo y atravesaba parte del páramo: el camino se hacía más largo, pero no se veía obligado a atravesar zonas atestadas de pokémon salvajes ni a acercarse a aquella endemoniada casa.

Aquél día, a pesar de tomar todas las precauciones como de costumbre -tales como rociarse con Repelente y no salirse del camino-, Beruno no llegó a Pueblo Chamota. Había sido un mes de lluvias torrenciales como nunca antes se había visto en la Montaña Reversia, y no sólo la cosecha había sido un desastre, sino que los caminos estaban empantanados e intransitables. Betania había intentado, en vano, convencerlo de que esperase a que los caminos fuesen algo más seguros y los barros se asentasen, pero Beruno insistía en que no había peligro si miraba por dónde iba.

Se equivocó.

Si Beruno hubiera sabido más sobre los Pokémon, si tal vez se hubiese interesado un poco más en las distintas especies que vivían por aquella zona y hubiera ido acompañado de uno, habría –tal vez- conseguido evitar el peligro… pero no fue así. Las tormentas habían anegado las cuevas de la Montaña Reversia y toda clase de pokémon salvajes había emergido a la superficie, muchos de ellos muy peligrosos y, aparte, enfadados por la reciente destrucción de sus hábitats. Como resultado, los pokémon que vivían en los alrededores de la montaña se habían visto invadidos por estos otros y estaban nerviosos e irascibles: ningún repelente podría haber protegido a Beruno de la avalancha de pokémon que lo esperaba al cruzar el páramo. Incluso un entrenador experimentado tendría que haber usado toda una remesa de pociones para salir airoso de aquella situación.

Cargado con el zurrón lleno de las pocas bayas que su madre había podido recolectar, Beruno dejó atrás su casa, el huerto y los pastos donde Miltank yacía a esas horas de la tarde. Corría una brisa fresca y el aroma característico de los días siguientes a una lluvia intensa inundaba el ambiente. Al caminar, el barro se le pegaba a las botas, que cada dos por tres se le hundían en los charcos del camino y se hacían más y más pesadas, pero no le importaba; aquel tiempo le ponía de buen humor.

Llevaba apenas media hora de viaje cuando empezó a notar una extraña sensación, como si algo o alguien lo observara. Desde que emprendió el camino había estado escuchando todo tipo de murmullos a su alrededor, gritos de pokémon que no reconocía y que le ponían los pelos de punta; había notado setos que se agitaban a su paso, hierba alta que bullía y que evitaba a toda costa, y en las copas de los árboles ojos luminosos que le seguían de cerca. Se empezó a inquietar.

Poco a poco, fue aligerando el paso. Avanzaba al trote, esquivando zanjas y saltando pedruscos, consciente de que la sensación de que lo estaban observando no se había desvanecido. Arriba, en el cielo, apareció una silueta recortada contra el sol. Primero minúscula, pero cada vez más grande. Y luego un alarido metálico, como el chirrido de unos engranajes oxidados, arañó el silencio del páramo.

Beruno entró en pánico al instante y echó a correr, dejando caer parte del contenido del zurrón al suelo. La figura del cielo cayó en picado, directa hacia él. Lanzando aterrados vistazos por encima del hombro, pudo distinguir unas afiladas garras de metal. Otro vistazo y vislumbró unas alas puntiagudas como cuchillas de acero. Otro y apreció una larga cresta plateada.

Era un Skarmory.

Visiones fugaces de semejantes garras y pico afilados arañando y clavándose en su carne asaltaron su mente, que perdió todo control. Al norte, a su derecha, podía distinguir en la distancia un pinar lo suficiente espeso como para intentar perder al pájaro entre las copas de sus árboles, así que no lo pensó dos veces y saltó del camino, se deshizo del zurrón y arrancó a correr campo a través como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. A sus espaldas, un segundo alarido se unió al primero. Y un tercero. Beruno dejó de mirar atrás, seguro de que toda una bandada de skarmory lo seguía de cerca: sus sombras amenazantes se proyectaban en el suelo frente a él. Beruno tropezó dos veces, desollándose manos y rodillas contra el terreno escarpado, y el dolor se sumó al terror que lo empujaba a escapar.

Tan sólo quedaban diez metros para llegar al lindero del bosque y tras él, el metálico batir de alas indicaba que ya tenía la bandada de pokémon encima. Sólo necesitaba un último esfuerzo… Sólo un poco más y podría librarse de ellos… Sólo unos pasos… Entonces las garras se cerraron sobre sus hombros, puntiagudas como alfileres, y le rasgaron la ropa y se clavaron en su piel.

La criatura tenía una fuerza brutal, capaz de levantarlo por los aires sin el menor esfuerzo mientras Beruno pataleaba, impotente, viendo cómo sus pies se alejaban del suelo. A su alrededor se amontonaron los demás pokémon, atacándolo a su vez, mientras que el skarmory que lo sostenía luchaba contra ellos para proteger su presa. El intercambio de golpes sonaba como una lucha de espadas: alas, picos y garras de acero chocaban entre ellas en un intento por hacerse con el indefenso muchacho.

De pronto un golpe certero hizo que skarmory abriese sus garras y Beruno cayó al suelo desde una altura más que considerable, aterrizando sobre su brazo derecho, crujiendo este dolorosamente. Ninguno de los pokémon pareció percatarse de que su presa había escapado, enzarzados como estaban en una batalla campal los unos contra los otros, así que Beruno reemprendió su huida hacia los árboles. Cuando los pokémon se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, el chico ya había penetrado en la espesura y se había agazapado entre unos arbustos, temblando de dolor y miedo.

En los instantes que siguieron, Beruno se quedó muy quieto, callado, casi sin respirar; aterrorizado como nunca antes en su vida. Se apretaba fuerte el brazo dolorido contra el cuerpo mientras las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas. Al otro lado de su escondrijo podía escuchar a los skarmory buscándole, emitiendo enojados chirridos y sacudiendo sus metálicas alas con desesperación.

Pasaron varios minutos, largos como horas, y Beruno recobró el aliento. Se palpó el brazo, que le dolía a rabiar, y pensó que si no estaba roto, al menos se lo había dislocado. Tenía las manos ensangrentadas y las rodillas en carne viva. La camiseta estaba destrozada y a través de los agujeros podía ver las heridas que el skarmory le había dejado en los hombros. Aparte de eso, estaba bien, nada que no curasen los cuidados necesarios. Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que los pokémon se fueran para volver a casa lo más rápido posible.

Tan ensimismado estaba, sumergido en estos pensamientos, que no advirtió la presencia del ser que llevaba allí un rato, tras él. Apenas se movía, como tallado en piedra: alerta, evaluando si aquel chico menudo y magullado podía suponer una amenaza o no. El pokémon había presenciado toda la escena a través de los arbustos: la persecución, el ataque y por último la huida. El chico se había acurrucado a escasos metros de su escondite, lo que había hecho que la criatura saliese para investigar. Viendo que el intruso no reparaba en él, gruñó suavemente.

Beruno se giró de súbito, cayó sobre el brazo herido y quedó tumbado en el suelo, completamente blanco e inmóvil al ver al pokémon que tenía frente a él. Si Beruno había pensado que no podía estar más asustado, claramente se equivocó. La sangre se le heló en las venas y el gemido de dolor se le atascó en la garganta: Unos ojos grises lo observaban fijamente, con una mueca entre curiosa y cauta. Con el hocico olisqueaba en su dirección, examinándolo. Las zarpas arañaban suavemente el terreno, y el lomo, anaranjado y surcado de rayas negras, lo tenía erizado, dispuesto a saltar si fuera necesario.

Era un Growlithe.

Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento. Uno por miedo, el otro por prudencia. Beruno no sabía apenas nada acerca de aquella especie de pokémon, y aunque su aspecto fuera mucho menos temible que el de los skarmory allá fuera, era bastante intimidante y parecía igual de peligroso a juzgar por los afilados colmillos y garras de los que alardeaba. Una llamarada de aquel pokémon bastaría para calcinarlo en el acto. Beruno no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Estuvo un largo minuto mirando a los ojos de su oponente, tratando de averiguar qué hacer. Dentro de aquellos iris grises pudo leer muchas emociones: Podía verse a sí mismo, atemorizado y herido, reflejado en sus pupilas negras; podía ver que aquel growlithe tenía cierta curiosidad; también parecía algo molesto por la intrusión en lo que debería ser su territorio, pero lo más importante era que estaba tan asustado como él.

Así que Beruno pensó con sensatez. Alzó una mano despacio en señal de rendición y comenzó a retroceder lentamente, arrastrándose por el suelo de espaldas. Cada vez que apoyaba el brazo derecho, una aguda punzada de dolor le atravesaba de lado a lado. Growlithe siguió cada uno de sus movimientos, aún alerta.

Al otro lado del seto todo estaba tranquilo, los skarmory habían desistido en su empeño por cazarlo, o eso parecía. Reinaba el silencio, no se oía nada que no fuese su cuerpo reptando sobre la hojarasca; ni un Pidove, ni un Unfezant… ni siquiera la brisa en las copas de los árboles… nada. Todo estaba en calma.

Una vez fuera de los arbustos, Growlithe dejó de prestarle atención. Parecía haberse olvidado absolutamente de su presencia y olisqueaba con insistencia el aire, con las orejas levantadas y la cola erizada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y un profundo gruñido alojado en la garganta. No, no se había olvidado de él, había captado algo que lo había puesto alerta, algo que consideraba mucho más peligroso que un simple muchacho herido.

Las copas de los árboles impedían verlo, pero allá en el cielo se movía algo. Era difícil distinguirlo a través del espeso ramaje de los pinos, pero su sombra se proyectaba en el suelo a pesar de la penumbra existente. Growlithe se irguió y lanzó un poderoso rugido hacia lo alto que retumbó entre los árboles e hizo que Beruno se estremeciera. Lo que quiera que hubiese allá arriba desapareció sin hacer el menor ruido. Growlithe se volvió hacia Beruno, bufando, ahora visiblemente enojado. Siguió avanzando hacia él, como antes, pero esta vez parecía dispuesto a atacar. Volvió a rugir, ahora en su dirección, y algo que no pudo evitar su interior lo empujó a levantarse y salir corriendo.

Tan pronto como se hubo incorporado, un Skarmory surgió de la nada y se lanzó sobre él. Beruno cayó de espaldas con el pokémon encima y se cubrió la cara con el brazo bueno a la espera del ataque que vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, el ataque nunca llegó. Beruno sí vio el destello plateado del pico que se cernía sobre él, pero una luz cegadora se impuso y un calor abrasador le hizo cerrar los ojos. Junto a él cayó el peso muerto de lo que debía ser el Skarmory debilitado por… ¿Growlithe?

Beruno abrió los ojos justo a tiempo de apartarse rodando ante una nueva oleada de llamas que el perro lanzó en su dirección. Para su sorpresa, el fuego no iba buscándolo a él, sino a otro skarmory que acababa de aparecer justo donde había caído el primero. En sólo un segundo, de todas direcciones comenzaron a salir skarmory furiosos, lanzando alaridos de rabia contra Growlithe y atacándole con todas sus armas. El perro ladraba encolerizado, expulsando bocanadas de fuego por la boca que derribaban a todos los skarmory que conseguía alcanzar.

Pero los skarmory eran demasiados y mientras se defendía por el frente, varios le atacaban por detrás y por los flancos. Growlithe resistía los golpes, recuperándose rápidamente y lanzando llamas a diestro y siniestro. En un arrebato de furia, los skarmory atacaron todos al mismo tiempo, cubriendo al perro con sus alas de acero. Las llamas cesaron y pareció que aquello era el final, pero de pronto una columna de fuego rompió la formación y se alzó hasta las copas de los árboles, chamuscándolas y abriendo una brecha en la bóveda frondosa que los cubría. Beruno se protegió del calor con el brazo mientras se encogía contra el tronco de un árbol. Del centro de la inmensa columna de fuego se oyó un poderoso rugido que se superpuso al estruendo de las llamas, y tan súbitamente como había aparecido, el fuego se extinguió.

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, los skarmory yacían en el suelo, debilitados, y Growlithe era el único que seguía en pie, resoplando, exhausto y herido. Tras tambalearse varias veces hacia el muchacho, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, se desplomó.

Se hizo la calma.

Beruno se quedó echado en el suelo, junto al cuerpo del Skarmory chamuscado, observando el agujero que el ataque de fuego había abierto en las copas de los árboles. Las púas de los pinos calcinados caían como una lluvia de ceniza y chispas, y a su alrededor los setos ardían, víctimas colaterales de la llamarada. El chico temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, en estado de shock. Era incapaz de pensar con claridad o de moverse.

Pero debía hacerlo.

Si quería huir, ahora era el momento perfecto. Los pokémon estaban demasiado débiles como para continuar peleando o tratar de perseguirlo: era su oportunidad.

Se incorporó y comenzó a correr hacia el páramo lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás la arboleda y los cuerpos de los pokémon debilitados. Cruzó el trecho que lo separaba del camino y siguió corriendo hasta que se quedó sin aliento y las piernas le fallaron. Cada zancada que daba era una puñalada de dolor en el brazo herido que lo sacaba poco a poco del estado de shock en el que estaba sumido. Con las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, se miró las manos temblorosas y respiró hondo.

La falta de fuerzas no era lo único que le había obligado a detenerse. Su conciencia lo había parado en seco, acusándole. Si habían sido los pokémon los que le habían atacado y provocado aquella situación, también había sido un pokémon el que lo había librado de ella. Y él había huido, dejándolo maltrecho en el suelo, junto a sus enemigos. Growlithe había sido el claro vencedor del combate, pero había resultado gravemente herido. El ataque desesperado que había lanzado en el último momento lo había dejado sin fuerzas para recuperarse. Los skarmory probablemente volverían en sí en un par de horas… Pero Growlithe no tendría tanta suerte.

Aquel pokémon le acababa de salvar la vida y él le había dado la espalda y había salido huyendo. ¿No lo convertía aquello en un ser más despreciable que los entrenadores a los que tanto odiaba?

Inconscientemente, sus pies habían comenzado el camino de vuelta hacia la arboleda y su mente a bosquejar diferentes maneras de ayudar a Growlithe, aunque sabía que sus opciones eran escasas.

En primer lugar, nadie cruzaba aquellas tierras. El único sendero por el que circulaban los viajeros era el que partía de Pueblo Chamota y atravesaba la Montaña Reversia, el mismo que él trataba de evitar a toda costa, y quedaba bastante más al norte. Nadie pasaría por allí a quien pedirle ayuda. Él era el único que daba ese rodeo por aquellos parajes para ir al pueblo.

En segundo lugar, no podría cargar con Growlithe hasta el centro Pokémon de Pueblo Chamota en su estado; ni siquiera llevarlo hasta su casa. El pokémon podría pesar cerca de 20 kg y él tenía el brazo herido, –e incluso con el brazo sano le habría costado horrores-. Y por último, no tenía forma alguna de avisar a su madre. Los videomisores eran muy caros, y el Pokégear sólo estaba disponible para entrenadores. Con toda seguridad su madre saldría a buscarlo, pero aún faltaban horas para que Betania advirtiese que algo no andaba bien. Y a juzgar por el estado de Growlithe, no tenían tanto tiempo.

Beruno se internó con cautela en la penumbra de los árboles, donde todo estaba tal y como él lo había dejado; pareciese que el tiempo se hubiese detenido, y casi creyó verse a sí mismo acorralado contra un árbol aún aterrorizado observando la escena. Esquivando los cuerpos inconscientes de los skarmory, llegó hasta Growlithe y se arrodilló a su lado. El pokémon yacía sobre un costado y respiraba con dificultad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero seguía consciente. Su cuerpo estaba surcado de arañazos y profundas heridas que le teñían de rojo el pelaje enmarañado. Temblaba débilmente.

El chico alargó una mano para acariciarlo y el pokémon gruñó, casi sin fuerzas.

-Tranquilo, chico –se escuchó decir a sí mismo-. No voy a hacerte daño, sólo quiero devolverte el favor.

El pokémon gruñó una vez más y luego se quedó en silencio. Beruno le inspeccionó las heridas y le acarició suavemente el lomo. Para ser un pokémon de tipo fuego, su piel estaba templada. Tenía numerosos arañazos por las patas y el lomo, pero lo más grave parecían dos cortes más profundos a la altura del cuello y una incisión en la oreja izquierda.

" _Va a hacer falta un milagro para curarte",_ pensó Beruno.

El chico se rasgó la camiseta tres veces donde los skarmory habían destrozado la tela y usó los jirones para vendar a Growlithe lo mejor que pudo. La tarea le costó trabajo al disponer sólo de un brazo, pero al menos así detendría la hemorragia.

El pokémon se dejó hacer, protestando débilmente cada vez que le rozaba las heridas. El chico pensó que era un animal noble e increíblemente valiente, y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que le había ocurrido. A pesar de que resultaría inútil, Beruno trató de mover a Growlithe, sacarlo de entre los árboles, acortar la espera y ponerlo a la vista.

Beruno sabía que sólo un milagro salvaría al pokémon, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viéndolo morir.


	2. Capítulo 2: El Centro Pokémon

Pokémon Ónice

 **Capítulo 2: El Centro Pokémon**

Beruno había conseguido llevar a Growlithe hasta la linde del bosquecillo, pensando que a su madre le sería más fácil dar con ellos cuando fuera a buscarlos. Había usado el zurrón con las bayas que había encontrado al borde del camino para arrastrar al pokémon hasta allí sin causarle más daños, pues en su estado el chico era incapaz de cargarlo.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos esperando y Growlithe estaba cada vez más débil. Su respiración se hacía más y más pesada, como si el simple hecho de respirar le costase demasiada energía. Beruno le acarició el lomo y le susurró que aguantara. Le partía el alma ver al pokémon en aquellas condiciones y lo llenaba de rabia pensar que había personas que obligaban a los animales a combatir entre ellos de aquella forma. Se juró a sí mismo que no lo permitiría. Después de aquello no.

Growlithe estaba muriendo. Y no había nada que Beruno pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Estaba tentado de irse para no presenciar sus últimos momentos cuando del cielo, sin previo aviso, descendió frente a él un enorme pájaro negro y rojo, de hermoso plumaje y cresta majestuosa. Era un Braviary inmenso, de poderosas garras y pico imponente. Aterrizó casi sin hacer ningún ruido, con una elegancia innata, y sus penetrantes ojos negros clavados en los suyos. Beruno casi se desmaya.

El chico conocía bien a los Braviary porque era una especie que habitaba en altas cumbres, como el pico de la Montaña Reversia, y no era raro que frecuentasen las praderas y los bosques en busca de alimento. Eran unos magníficos depredadores, capaces de cazar presas tan grandes como un sawsbuck, y muy veloces. Su grito era especialmente característico: su madre siempre estaba atenta a ellos, temiendo que Miltank acabase sus días en las garras de uno de aquellos pokémon. Y porque lo conocía, Beruno supo que no había forma de escapar de él. Nada impediría que el ave rapaz se cobrase su presa. Una vez habían elegido botín, no había obstáculo que se interpusiera en su camino.

Tan paralizado estaba por el miedo que no había reparado en las dos figuras que iban a lomos del Braviary, hasta que este, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia, las dejó bajar al suelo.

Beruno creyó que estaba alucinando, porque aquello no podía ser real.

Del pokémon bajaron dos chicas jóvenes, tan dispares la una de la otra que no era fácil imaginar un escenario donde ambas encajasen a la perfección. Una era muy alta, de tez morena y pelo rosa brillante. Llevaba unas gafas de aviador que al tocar tierra se colocó sobre la frente, dejando al descubierto unos ojos azules como zafiros. La otra chica era más baja, menuda y de aspecto introvertido. Tenía una larga melena verde que le caía por los hombros y le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Su piel era tan blanca como oscura era la de su compañera, y sus ojos verdes parecían dos esmeraldas incrustadas.

-¡Por todos los pokémon, chacho! –exclamó con ímpetu la primera-. ¡Y yo que pensaba que no íbamos a encontrar a nadie por estos rincones!

Se adelantó, altanera, y tendió una mano que Beruno estrechó, confuso a más no poder.

-Aquí mi amiga y yo estamos más perdidas que un Blitzle en medio de una manada de Ponytas y llevamos más de tres eones dando vueltas en círculo y por más que lo intentamos no conseguimos encontrar civilización. Unos vientos fuertes nos han desviado de nuestro camino y ahora no tenemos ni la más remota idea de cómo retomar el rumbo; por casualidad hemos visto la columna de humo que se alzaba del bosque desde muy lejos y hemos decidido acercarnos a probar suerte ¿Sabrías tú cómo llegar hasta Pueblo Chamota desde aquí? _Eso espero, porque si no a ver qué vamos a hacer._ –Lo último lo añadió más para sí misma.

Beruno, boquiabierto, había escuchado la perorata que la chica había soltado sin interrumpirla, porque hablaba tan rápido que no parecía que le hiciera falta respirar.

-Gianica, creo que este chico está herido y necesita de nuestra ayuda más que nosotros la suya –apuntó la chica del cabello verde, desde atrás, señalando a Beruno y a Growlithe, débil en el suelo.

De pronto los ojos de la tal Gianica se abrieron de par en par y se iluminaron como dos faros, como si los tapase una espesa bruma que se acabara de disipar. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a hablar el doble de rápido, si aquello era verdaderamente posible.

-¡Pero chacho, cómo no has dicho ni una palabra! Yo que andaba tontamente pensando en mí misma, como si yo fuera la única con problemas, porque verás, tenemos una misión tela de importante que cumplir, pero vaya si hay gente con peor fortuna que nosotras, que mírate, todo demacrado y tu pobre pokémon, ¡¿pero qué os ha pasado?! ¡¿Cómo no lo llevas a un centro pokémon tal y como está?! ¡Selene, has visto tú alguna vez algo semejante?

La aludida negó con la cabeza en silencio, mientras se acercaba a Growlithe y lo examinaba con ojo crítico.

-Hay que llevar a este pokémon a un hospital. Y rápido –sentenció.

-No es mío -se apresuró a aclarar Beruno-, pero me ha salvado la vida.

-Pues con más motivo, entonces –replicó la chica llamada Selene, cortante.

-Relámpago puede llevarlo al centro pokémon en un pispás, pero no podrá con todos nosotros a la vez –dijo Gianica-. Tendremos que ir por turnos. ¿Sabes llegar al pueblo?

Beruno asintió.

-Yo me quedaré aquí esperando a que volváis, no os preocupéis. ¡Pero tenéis que salvar a Growlithe!

-Pero… ¿y vuestra misión? –inquirió Beruno.

-Nuestra misión es ayudar a los pokémon –dijo Gianica-. Considéralo parte de la misma.

Con ayuda de la chica, Beruno se encaramó a la espalda del Braviary –apodado Relámpago- y ella se situó delante de él. Antes de alzar el vuelo, Beruno le indicó a Selene dónde estaba su casa y le sugirió que los esperase allí para no quedarse a la intemperie, y le explicase a su madre todo lo ocurrido. Ella asintió, agradecida.

-¡No te preocupes por nada, chacho, déjaselo todo a Relámpago! –exclamó Gianica, espoleando al pájaro como si fuera un caballo.

El pokémon alzó el vuelo y con suma delicadeza recogió a Growlithe del suelo entre sus garras. En un batir de alas salieron disparados hacia el cielo y dejaron muy abajo la arboleda, aún humeante, y a Selene, que los despedía con la mano.

-¡Chacho, no te agarres tan fuerte que me ahogas! –Se quejaba Gianica-. ¡No me digas que nunca has montado en un pokémon pájaro antes!

Beruno no se atrevía a confesar que nunca antes se había montado en un pokémon, ni para ir por tierra siquiera. Si no fuera por la inyección de adrenalina que corría por sus venas desde el enfrentamiento con los skarmory, ya se habría desmayado de la impresión.

El pokémon avanzaba veloz por el cielo, virando con las corrientes de aire y batiendo las alas tan suavemente que apenas notaban una leve sacudida. Cuando se hubo acostumbrado al vaivén del vuelo, el viento frío de la tarde azotándole la cara lo despejó, y tuvo que aceptar para sí mismo que aquello no estaba tan mal; aunque lo evitaría si no era absolutamente necesario.

-Por cierto, me llamo Beruno –dijo, en gran parte para apartar de su mente el hecho de que estaba volando a lomos de un pokémon-. Siento mucho que tu amiga haya tenido que quedarse sola allá atrás.

-Encantada, yo me llamo Gianica, aunque ya lo habrás oído, y por Selene no te preocupes ni un pelín, es un alma tan solitaria como un Cubone y más valiente que un Pyroar, no hay nada ahí abajo que la pueda asustar, créeme que mira que me harto de intentarlo pero nada, ni siquiera un gritito.

Entre el viento que silbaba fuerte en sus oídos y la velocidad innata con la que hablaba la chica, Beruno no se enteró de la mitad, pero no le dio importancia. Le inquietaba el estado de Growlithe viajando en las garras del pájaro, pero no se atrevía a inclinarse al vacío para comprobar cómo estaba. Sin embargo, Gianica debió notar su inquietud porque le dijo:

-No te preocupes por él porque estará bien, las garras de Relámpago están acolchaditas por debajo como si fueran unos cojines muy blanditos y no sólo va cómodo sino también calentito, puedes fiarte de él.

En el horizonte crecía cada vez más la Montaña Reversia, proyectando su sombra larga y oscura sobre el pequeño pueblo que ya empezaba a aparecer tímidamente sobre el terreno. Las casas de ladrillo rojo parecían modeladas en arcilla desde las alturas, rodeadas de árboles secos y suelos áridos; el aeropuerto se extendía al oeste como una enorme planicie de asfalto agrietado donde descansaba una pequeña avioneta. En medio del pueblo, con el tejado rojo enterrado en el polvo, estaba el centro pokémon. Gianica le susurró algo a Relámpago y este viró de súbito, inclinándose y cayendo en picado directo al edificio. Beruno pensó que el estómago se le saldría por la boca del vértigo, se aferró a la camiseta de la piloto y cerró los ojos, pensando que era imposible que el pokémon frenase antes de que se estamparan contra el suelo.

Mucho más suave de lo que se hubiera esperado, el descenso se detuvo a escasos metros del asfalto. Relámpago depositó a Growlithe en el suelo y este emitió un débil gemido. Haciendo una reverencia, el Braviary los dejó descender de su espalda y juntos cargaron a Growlithe hasta el interior del centro Pokémon, donde una sorprendida enfermera Joy los recibió en el mostrador.

-¡Por todos los dragones pokémon! –exclamó al verlos, horrorizada-. ¡Pero qué le habéis hecho a esta pobre criatura!

Los jóvenes trataron de explicarse, pero la enfermera se lo impidió, reprendiéndolos aún más fuerte:

-¡Nunca se debe llevar un combate pokémon hasta estos extremos! ¡JAMÁS! ¿Pero qué tipo de entrenadores sois? ¡Malditos insensatos!

Pulsó un botón debajo del mostrador y una luz roja se encendió en el techo, haciendo sonar una débil alarma. Desde la parte trasera de la sala aparecieron un Chansey y un Blissey con una camilla a toda prisa, les arrebataron a Growlithe de malas maneras y se lo llevaron con ellas a través de unas puertas al fondo. Joy se fue detrás, soltando maldiciones a pleno pulmón. Todos cuantos estaban presentes se giraron para juzgarlos con la mirada.

-Creo que han malinterpretado un pelín toda la historia –gimió Gianica, algo azorada.

-Yo nunca haría algo tan horrible –juró Beruno-, odio los combates pokémon.

La chica no respondió, pero frunció el ceño. En silencio, ambos se sentaron en unos bancos dispuestos en los laterales a modo de sala de espera, un poco cohibidos aún por el escándalo que les había formado la enfermera Joy. Sin embargo, el silencio no era un estado natural en Gianica, que al cabo de un par de minutos ya empezaba a moverse inquieta en su asiento y lanzaba miradas furtivas hacia la puerta por la que se habían llevado a Growlithe.

-¡Beruno! ¡Ay, por Arceus! ¡¿Estás bien?! –Preguntó, dando un salto-. ¡¿Si tú también estabas herido, cómo se me ha podido pasar!?

Lo dijo gritando casi con un tono de alegría en su voz, viendo que tenía un motivo para levantarse y no permanecer quieta ni un minuto más. Salió disparada hacia las puertas en el fondo, ignorando el gran letrero que decía: _"NO PASAR"_. Nada más cruzarla, comenzaron a escucharse gritos que retumbaron por todo el edificio y volvieron a llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Después de unos minutos en los que el griterío fue en aumento, la discusión cesó y se hizo el silencio. Todos volvieron a sus asuntos.

Pasaron veinte minutos y no había noticias ni de Gianica, ni de Growlithe. Las puertas que daban a las salas interiores del centro pokémon no volvieron a abrirse y allí fuera no paraban de llegar entrenadores que exigían que sus pokémon fueran atendidos, pero en el mostrador no había nadie.

En la calle comenzaba a caer la noche, y un sentimiento de desasosiego se instaló en el corazón del chico. Le dolía el brazo, le escocían los cortes y empezaba a tener frío. Quería irse a casa, viajar atrás en el tiempo y haberle hecho caso a su madre cuando ésta le dijo que esperase unos días después de la tormenta para ir al pueblo a vender las bayas. Él estaría bien, en casa, caliente frente al televisor y Growlithe hubiera seguido tranquilamente su vida, sin que esta corriese peligro…

Poco después las puertas se abrieron y por ellas apareció la enfermera Joy, algo más calmada y con expresión de cansancio, acompañada de Gianica, Al verla, los que hacían cola en el mostrador rompieron en protestas y reproches por la tardanza. Joy, tratando de no perder la paciencia como antes, se acercó a ellos para explicarles que se encontraba en medio de una situación de emergencia, y que a menos que alguno de ellos se debatiera entre la vida y la muerte, no les quedaba más remedio que esperar.

Gianica se acercó a Beruno y le indicó que la acompañara. La enfermera se unió a ellos y juntos pasaron a una sala de color blanco aséptico que tenía una gran ventana de cristal. Al otro lado estaba Growlithe, tumbado sobre una camilla, vendado como una momia y enmascarado con un respirador. Tenía cogidas varias vías por las que Beruno intuyó que le estaban suministrando calmantes y otro tipo de sueros. Parecía sereno, como si durmiera plácidamente.

-Siento lo de antes –se disculpó Joy, en tono sincero-. Debí haber imaginado lo ocurrido. Estos días han estado llegando sin parar entrenadores en condiciones lamentables, con todo su equipo pokémon debilitado al tratar de cruzar la Montaña Reversia. Estas lluvias infernales han alterado a los Pokémon y los han vuelto muy feroces… De nuevo, lo siento.

Beruno asintió, quitándole importancia con un gesto.

-¿Se pondrá bien? –preguntó.

-Por ahora está estable, que ya es algo para el estado en el que ha llegado –explicó la enfermera-. Hemos hecho lo que hemos podido, ahora el resto le toca a él. Aunque es un pokémon muy resistente. Es una gran hazaña lo que esta criatura ha conseguido hoy. No obstante, su recuperación será lenta y muy dura. Y le quedarán cicatrices.

Se hizo el silencio y el trío se quedó observando al pokémon a través del vidrio, con los rítmicos pitidos de las máquinas como banda sonora. Por supuesto, Gianica se apresuró a romper el silencio.

-Beruno va a cuidar muy bien de él, no me cabe ni la menor duda. ¡Si vieras la cara de preocupación que tenía cuando lo encontré, que ni una Kangaskhan con su cría, vaya! ¡Y Joy, no te olvides de atenderlo a él también, que si lo seguimos ignorando el pobre se nos desangra!

La enfermera se disculpó un par de veces más, llevándose las manos a la cara. Se notaba que estaba muy cansada.

-Gianica, no seas exagerada y no asustes al pobre chico –la regañó-. Ella me ha contado todo lo ocurrido, lo siento.

Lo dirigió a otra sala más pequeña donde no había más que un escritorio lleno de papeles y carpetas y un par de armarios repletos de utensilios médicos.

-No es habitual que los pokémon ataquen así a los humanos… -explicó-. Pero de todas formas, salir por esos parajes tal y como están las cosas sin la compañía de un pokémon… ¡es más que irresponsable!

Beruno prefirió no contestar. Nunca le había pasado nada semejante y llevaba haciendo aquel camino varios años. Sí es cierto que a veces fallaba el repelente y algún pokémon salía a su encuentro, pero bastaba salir corriendo para que éste se diera por vencido y no insistiera en su persecución.

Con la delicadeza propia de su profesión, Joy le limpió los cortes con agua oxigenada, se los curó con yodo –tuvo que darle puntos en dos que eran un poco más profundos- y los vendó con apósitos limpios. Para el brazo lastimado tuvo que pedir ayuda a Gothita, que gracias a su movimiento " _Gran Ojo_ " pudo comprobar que sólo estaba dislocado, y no roto como se había temido Beruno en un principio. Recolocarlo fue doloroso, pero gracias a la asistencia de Gothita fue rápido y sin complicaciones, aunque el chico no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Para cuando hubo terminado, era ya noche cerrada. Joy les dio permiso para que se sintieran como en casa y libres de ir de acá para allá, sin molestar a los pokémon enfermos, por supuesto. Gianica preparó chocolate caliente en una inmensa máquina que había en la sala de descanso, segura de que el cacao los calmaría y les haría olvidar el estrés producido por la aventura. Con la taza humeante en las manos, los chicos se sentaron en un par de sillas frente al cristal para velar a Growlithe.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –dijo la chica, mirando con el ceño fruncido todos los tubos que salían del pokémon herido. Esta vez habló a una velocidad normal, como si le pesaran las palabras. Beruno asintió.

-Me ha llamado mucho la atención la forma en la que rechazas a los pokémon. Cómo los niegas rápidamente, cómo odias los combates… ¿Por qué?

Beruno tardó en responder. Dio un largo sorbo al chocolate y suspiró, perdiéndose en amargos recuerdos.

-Yo no odio a los pokémon, quiero que eso quede claro –dijo, muy seriamente-. Es sólo que no entiendo por qué la gente se aferra tanto a ellos. Son criaturas peligrosas –señaló sus vendajes- y aun así parece que los necesitemos para todo. ¿Alguien les ha preguntado alguna vez si ellos están de acuerdo con esto? Yo he visto lo que puede hacer un pokémon cuando se rebela… y puede ser fatal.

Gianica notó la pasión con la que Beruno dijo esas palabras y entendió que tras ellas había algo más. Tras un silencio de un minuto, Gianica habló.

-Yo adoro a los pokémon. Podría decirse que los venero. Siempre he vivido rodeada de ellos y desde muy pequeña han cuidado de mí y han sido mis amigos. Relámpago, por ejemplo, perteneció a mi padre. Lo atrapó en la ruta 11, cerca del puente Villa, porque me enamoraban los pokémon pájaro. Prometió que lo entrenaría para mí y sería la entrenadora más fuerte de Ciudad Loza.

Y lo cierto es que lo fui. No había nadie en la escuela que pudiera vencerme… -rió, perdida en sus recuerdos-. Aunque claro que aquello era hacer un poco de trampa. Sin embargo, cuando mi padre fue llamado a la guerra… Tuvo que llevárselo con él. Recuerdo que lloré como una tonta porque no quería que Relámpago se separase de mí… Y al final de la guerra sólo volvió él.

Se hizo el silencio un par de minutos en los que Beruno no supo qué decir. Hizo un ademán para apoyar su mano en el hombro de la chica para demostrarle su apoyo, pero se contuvo. Luego Gianica continuó, con renovadas energías y sin perder la sonrisa de la cara.

-Desde entonces, este Braviary está conmigo y nunca, jamás, ha hecho nada de lo que no me sienta orgullosa. Pero es precisamente por ello por lo que no pasa un día en el que no piense en liberarlo.

Beruno se sorprendió con tal revelación y la miró profundamente.

-Es tan bueno, ha servido siempre tan bien –continuó Gianica, sonriendo al hablar de su pokémon-, ¿no se merece una vida en libertad, rodeado de todos los de su misma especie? Al fin y al cabo es un ave rapaz, necesita cazar, sentirse libre…

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y con el dedo índice detuvo una lágrima que corría fugitiva por su mejilla.

-Sé que lo pasaría muy mal si lo hiciera… pero creo que esto no va conmigo, no se trata de mí. No quiero ser tan egoísta. Podría decir lo mismo de mis otros pokémon –entreabrió la bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro y dejó ver dos pokéballs, aparte de la de Relámpago-. Ellos también merecen escoger.

Selene cree que los pokémon también nos eligen a nosotros. Ella piensa que es posible una relación de igual a igual mientras sean ellos quienes decidan acompañarnos… Pero yo a veces creo que incluso el hecho de que ellos nos quieran, nos obedezcan y nos elijan… tiene que ver con la opresión a la que los sometemos.

-Entiendo lo que dices –afirmó Beruno-. Creo que yo pienso igual que tú.

-Lo he sentido al verte por cómo reaccionas ante los pokémon. En definitiva, lo que quiero decir es que, por mucho que los queramos, sean nuestros amigos y compañeros… ¿No son las pokéballs una forma de esclavizarlos? –Sacó de su bolsa una y la apretó en su mano hasta que se le marcaron las venas-. En aquella maldita guerra murieron muchas personas, fue horrible y nunca debería volver a repetirse… ¡Pero también murieron muchos pokémon! ¡Y ellos no tuvieron nada que ver! Eran inocentes, ¿qué derecho tenemos a hacer algo así?

Gianica se quedó en silencio y suspiró profundamente. Volvió a guardar la pokéball en su bolsa y cerró los ojos, para tranquilizarse, porque había empezado a hablar con suma rapidez de nuevo.

-Esa es mi misión –concluyó-. No dejar que eso vuelva a suceder.

-¿Te refieres a la misión que mencionaste cuando nos encontramos? –preguntó el chico, intrigado.

En los ojos de Gianica brilló un destelló de perspicacia.

-En efecto –la chica se acercó a él y comenzó a hablar en tono confidencial-. Corren rumores por toda Teselia de que hay un grupo de personas luchando por la liberación de los pokémon.

-¿Un grupo de personas que quiere liberar a los pokémon de sus entrenadores?

-Exacto. Hay gente que ya los está soltando, según cuentan por ahí. Selene y yo vamos a unirnos a ellos, porque compartimos sus ideales. Cuando te encontramos íbamos en su busca porque nos había llegado el chivatazo de que darían un mitin en Pueblo Chamota en los próximos días. Entonces nos perdimos.

Había muchas cosas que Beruno no entendía, pero lo cierto es que la chica había llamado su atención.

-¿Cómo consiguen que los entrenadores se deshagan de sus pokémon? ¿Cómo los piensan convencer?

-He oído que los mítines que dan son tan profundos y calan tan hondo, que sólo necesitan argumentos para hacerlo. Su líder es tan carismático que hay quienes entregan a sus pokémon, así sin más. La gente entiende lo que profesa, hay más personas como tú y como yo, que quieren lo mejor para los pokémon… ¡Vamos a cambiar el mundo!

Beruno pensó largamente. Le costaba creer que las personas se desprendieran de sus pokémon como si nada, aunque aquello sólo reafirmaba su pensamiento de que si no les importaba verlos luchar hasta el desfallecimiento, es que en realidad no se preocupaban por ellos. No obstante, todo aquello parecía demasiado utópico, un mundo imposible de lograr sólo con las palabras… ¿Humanos y pokémon viviendo como iguales, sin pokéballs de por medio? ¿Sin combates? Sonaba demasiado bien para ser real.

-¿Y quiénes son este grupo? –inquirió.

-Yo aún no he conocido a ninguno… pero se hacen llamar Equipo Plasma.


	3. Capítulo 3

Pokémon Ónice

 **Capítulo 3: La calma que precede a la tormenta**

Beruno se había quedado a solas con Growlithe en el quirófano para velarlo. Los pitidos de las máquinas seguían su ritmo constante y pausado: nada había cambiado, ni el pokémon se había movido lo más mínimo. Gianica, viendo que todo estaba en orden, se había disculpado y había ido a atender a sus pokémon, que necesitaban una buena dosis de descanso después de varios días de viaje. La enfermera Joy iba de un lado para otro, frenética, curando pokémon sin dar abasto mientras Chansey, Blissey y Gothita iban de aquí para allá proporcionándole la ayuda que le iba haciendo falta. El retraso por haber operado a Growlithe le estaba dando muchos dolores de cabeza.

En el quirófano, sobre la camilla donde descansaba Growlithe, no había ni rastro del pokémon feroz y luchador que se había enfrentado en solitario a toda una horda de skarmory enfurecidos. Ahora sólo quedaba una criatura completamente vulnerable e indefensa. ¿Cómo pudo haber pensado Beruno en abandonarlo en el bosque? Jamás se lo habría perdonado de haberlo hecho. Había algo en él que seguía aterrorizándole: su terrible poder de fuego; si quisiera, podría calcinar todo el lugar en una exhalación. Pero también había algo nuevo que no sentía antes. ¿Se veía identificado en él? ¿Qué era aquella extraña conexión que sentía hacia ese pokémon? Le recordó a su padre y su Bagon y se le pusieron los vellos de punta.

Varios ruidos en la sala contigua lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos y volvió a la salita. Desde la recepción del centro se oían voces que se alzaban y parecía haberse montado un pequeño alboroto. Lleno de curiosidad, Beruno se asomó. Frente al recibidor se había congregado un pequeño corro tratando de tranquilizar a una mujer que exigía por todos los medios ver a la enfermera Joy. La enfermera estaba ocupada en aquellos momentos pero a la mujer no parecía importarle y estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al igual que los que trataban de tranquilizarla.

-¡Debo ver a la enfermera YA! –gritaba.

-¡Aquí todos estamos preocupados por nuestros pokémon, señora, pero debe entender que sólo hay una enfermera y aquí todos tienen los mismos derechos!

-¡Me importa un pimiento si está en medio de una operación a corazón abierto! –replicó-. No estamos tratando de ningún pokémon aquí, ¡estamos hablando de mi hijo!

La mujer que gritaba era, en efecto, su madre. A su lado, con las mejillas rosadas de la vergüenza y pasándole un brazo por el hombro, estaba Selene, que la animaba amablemente a que se calmara, sin mucho éxito. Beruno se abrió paso entre la gente con rapidez, temiendo que la escena acabase de forma violenta; los ánimos estaban ya demasiado crispados. Cuando su madre lo vio aparecer, con su pelo rojo como el fuego enmarañado y sucio, la camisa hecha trizas, los hombros vendados y el brazo en cabestrillo, rompió a llorar. Betania se abalanzó sobre él y lo apresó en un abrazo asfixiante mientras lo palpaba para asegurarse que estaba de una pieza. La muchedumbre se dispersó murmurando y lanzando miradas de fastidio a la pareja.

Entre sollozos, Betania se culpaba de lo ocurrido y le decía lo preocupada que había estado por él. Exhausto, desbordado por los acontecimientos del día, Beruno se dejó llevar por el abrazo de su madre y se sintió seguro por primera vez desde el ataque. Fue como un bálsamo que lo calmó y lo liberó del peso que lo oprimía por dentro. Lo necesitaba.

Aunque le costó, Beruno consiguió convencer a su madre de que estaba bien y había sido atendido debidamente, por lo que Betania finalmente se calmó y accedió a esperar a que la enfermera Joy estuviese tranquila para hablar con ella. El viaje desde casa hasta el pueblo había sido frenético y la mujer se encontraba agotada, por lo que el chico la condujo hasta la sala donde descansaba Growlithe para hablar y recuperarse.

-No me puedo imaginar el miedo que habrás pasado –le dijo, acariciándole el pelo con dulzura.

Selene le había contado a grandes rasgos lo ocurrido, aun así, Betania quería oírlo de boca de su hijo con todo lujo de detalles. Cuando Beruno hubo acabado su narración, Betania dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento al pokémon herido.

-Los pokémon son tan distintos de lo que crees… –murmuró, de pie frente al cristal mientras posaba un beso en el vidrio con la punta de los dedos. Parecía que pensara en voz alta.

En ese momento, Selene se asomó a la puerta.

-¿Molesto?

Madre e hijo negaron con la cabeza. La chica se disculpó alegando que necesitaba asegurarse de que Growlithe estaba bien. Sin hacer ruido se coló en el quirófano, se arrodilló junto a la camilla y posó una mano sobre los vendajes mientras le susurraba algo al pokémon que ellos no llegaban a oír.

-Esta chica es un misterio –dijo Betania, entre divertida y asombrada-. Tiene una inusual conexión con los pokémon. Yo diría que los estima más que a las personas. Y si me lo permites… también unas formas un tanto ásperas.

Cuando llegó a casa, al principio no supe qué quería. No paraba de hablar de lo irritados que estaban los pokémon que se había encontrado por el camino y ¡ni siquiera me dijo su nombre! Tuve que preguntarle un par de veces e insistirle otras muchas para que al final me contase que tú la habías mandado… ¡Pero sólo me dijo que Growlithe estaba malherido! Algo no me cuadraba porque nunca has mostrado tanto interés en ayudar a un pokémon por las buenas... así que insistí. Claramente esta chica tiene que reorganizar sus prioridades. Me contó entonces que estabas herido, pero que debíamos esperaros en casa, como habíais acordado. ¡¿Esperar en casa?! Directamente pensé que estaba loca.

Pero no, lo cierto es que tiene un gran corazón. Ofreció sus pokémon para protegerme y acompañarme hasta aquí porque no consideraba que Miltank estuviera en condiciones de hacer el viaje. Gracias a ella pudimos acortar camino por la Montaña Reversia y llegar mucho antes. Si no me dijo nada de tu estado fue para no preocuparme…

-Y viendo tu ataque de histeria, creo que fue una idea bastante acertada –bromeó el chico.

-Bah, qué más da –rió su madre-. En cuanto hable con la enfermera Joy podremos dar esta aventurilla por zanjada y volver a casa.

Beruno no respondió inmediatamente.

-¿Volver a casa? –Repitió el chico-. ¿Y Growlithe?

Betania dudó durante unos instantes y luego, totalmente confundida, dijo:

-No sabía que tenías intención de quedártelo… De hecho, no pensaba que quisieras criar ningún pokémon.

-No sé si quiero quedármelo, mamá, pero este Growlithe me ha salvado la vida. Creo que lo mínimo que puedo hacer por él es asegurarme de que se recupera totalmente. Estoy en deuda con él.

Betania titubeó, visiblemente asombrada. Hacía nueve años que no escuchaba hablar a su hijo de aquella manera refiriéndose a un pokémon, como con cierto cariño e incluso preocupación. ¿Acaso había hecho falta una experiencia así de impactante para que Beruno pasara página? La mujer se alegró.

-Entonces… ¿Vas a quedarte aquí hasta que Growlithe se ponga bien? –preguntó, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

-Sí –afirmó el chico y señaló con un gesto a Growlithe-, me quedaré en el centro pokémon hasta que _él_ recupere todas sus energías.

-Querrás decir _"ella"_ –aclaró Selene, cerrando la puerta del quirófano a sus espaldas-. Growlithe es una chica.

Beruno se sintió un poco tonto y se sonrojó.

-Por tu cara intuyo que no sabes mucho sobre su especie…

El chico negó con la cabeza, avergonzado. A sus espaldas, Betania no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita. ¡Había tanto que Beruno no sabía!

-Las hembras de growlithe son raras de encontrar, y aquí en Teselia esta especie es muy escasa. No es raro verlos por los alrededores de Ciudad Hormigón pero, ¿en esta parte de la región? Roza lo imposible. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ha llegado hasta aquí –explicó.

-Es un pokémon de tipo fuego –añadió su madre, tomando el relevo-. Son animales muy cariñosos, leales y temerarios, como pudiste comprobar. Su gran sentido del honor los lleva a luchar hasta la extenuación en muchas ocasiones, por eso no es de extrañar que luchase a tu lado de esa forma. Probablemente quería demostrar que aquél era su territorio y que, si alguien debía echarte, era ella.

-Exacto –continuó Selene-. Normalmente los usan los entrenadores novatos o como pokémon mascota, pero lo cierto es que no cabe duda que son unos fieros luchadores.

No hacía falta que le recordaran la enorme columna de fuego que chamuscó por completo las copas de los árboles en el bosque, aunque viéndolo en aquellas condiciones era fácil olvidar su potencial. Beruno se estremeció.

En lo alto de la pared, un reloj con agujas en forma de Doublade marcó las diez de la noche y Beruno fue consciente, de pronto, del hambre tan voraz que tenía. Selene coincidió con él en que era buena idea que todos fueran a tomar algo, porque de poca ayuda le serían a Growlithe si se quedasen allí muriéndose de hambre. Así que los tres se dirigieron a la cafetería del centro pokémon, donde Gianica pasaba el rato junto a sus pokémon. Selene se unió a ella y amablemente los invitó a acompañarla.

Relámpago descansaba allí junto a su dueña. Ya no parecía un pokémon salvaje, con el plumaje recién adecentado y una expresión de dicha en el rostro. A su lado había un Girafarig que jugaba alegremente con un Munna; ambos debían ser de Gianica porque ésta no paraba de llamarles la atención para que no molestasen al resto de comensales con sus juegos. Nada más sentarse, Selene liberó de sus pokéballs a un Frosslass, un Misdreavus y un Phantump. El primero se sentó junto a ella a la mesa, imitando todos sus movimientos, y Beruno no pudo evitar pensar que pokémon y entrenadora guardaban un gran parecido. Los otros dos se quedaron atrás, en silencio y muy serios, al contrario que los pokémon de su amiga.

Durante la cena Gianica no paró de hablar y lo hacía tan deprisa y con tanto entusiasmo, que apenas dejaba hablar a nadie más. Selene parecía estar acostumbrada porque ni siquiera hacía el intento de intervenir, concentrada por completo en comerse una imitación bastante pobre del Sandwich Villa que había pedido. Betania, por el contrario, lo único que alcanzaba a pronunciar era media sílaba antes de que Gianica la interrumpiera, por lo que no era de extrañar que cuando todos se hubieron terminado sus platos, el de Gianica seguía aún sin empezar.

-¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer, Beruno? –le preguntó, cediendo la palabra por primera vez en toda la velada-. Conforme a lo que hablamos antes… ¿Te apuntas? ¿Te unes al equipo?

Beruno ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello desde que tuvieron la conversación, pero su madre le ahorró la molestia de responder al intervenir.

-¿El equipo? ¿Qué equipo? –preguntó, intrigada.

-Bueno… nosotras hemos venido a unirnos al Equipo Plasma –explicó Gianica-. Esperábamos que Beruno se uniera con nosotras.

Betania quedó en silencio, muy seria de repente.

-Vaya… sí que ha cambiado Beruno desde esta mañana… -murmuró por toda respuesta.

Selene, que no había abierto la boca más que para comer, se percató del tono empleado por la mujer y no pudo contenerse.

-Parece que no encuentres la idea muy acertada –dijo con suspicacia.

-Bueno, para ser sincera, no he oído mucho sobre ese tal Equipo Plasma… Pero soy un poco más vieja que vosotras y la experiencia me dice que todo aquél que lleve la palabra "equipo tal" como insignia… -hizo una pausa-. Bueno, acaban siendo una panda de malhechores.

-Pero… ¿cómo pueden ser una panda de malhechores si lo que quieren es proteger y ayudar a los pokémon? –preguntó Gianica.

-Como he dicho, no los conozco y corro el peligro de equivocarme –dijo Betania, conciliadora-. Pero sí han llegado a mis oídos ciertos rumores. Algunos de ellos dicen que están causando problemas en Ciudad Porcelana… y hay quien los acusa de robar pokémon.

Aquella declaración cayó sobre la mesa como un jarro de agua fría. Beruno y Gianica ahogaron una exclamación de desconcierto. Selene, sin embargo, se quedó impasible.

-Tal vez sea cierto –aceptó, y el asombro del grupo fue en aumento-. Tal vez sea verdad que roben pokémon. Y la verdad es que no me importa. Yo también lo haría. No dudaría ni un momento en arrebatarle los pokémon al primer desalmado que viera maltratándolos, y no me arrepentiría. Hay personas en este mundo que no merecen la compañía de sus pokémon y alguien debe hacer algo al respecto –sentenció.

-¿Y quién tiene el poder para decidir qué persona es o no merecedora de cuidar de sus pokémon? –preguntó Betania, desafiante-. ¿Tú?

-Sí, tal vez –respondió la chica, serena-. Estoy segura de que sé diferenciar a la perfección un entrenador que ama y respeta a sus pokémon de uno que los maltrata.

En la mesa reinó el silencio por largo rato. Gianica pareció haber perdido el apetito porque se cruzó de brazos y no volvió a tocar su sándwich. Finalmente Betania retomó la palabra y dirigiéndose a Beruno, dijo:

-Confío en el buen juicio de mi hijo para tomar las decisiones que mejor le convengan. Tiene ya catorce años y es más que capaz de decidir por sí mismo qué quiere hacer con su vida. Ni me opondré, ni lo detendré. Contará siempre con mi apoyo en todo cuanto emprenda… Pero si alguna vez su camino se tuerce… ¡Por Arceus que se lo haré saber!

Aquellas palabras dieron por terminada la discusión y la cena. Para entonces, el centro pokémon se había quedado mucho más tranquilo y sólo unos cuántos entrenadores permanecían en la sala común descansando junto a sus pokémon. Betania aprovechó que ya apenas quedaban pacientes para ir en busca de la enfermera Joy de una vez por todas, y cuando volvió lo hizo con un par de sacos de dormir bajo el brazo.

-¡Si existiesen " _Restaurar Todo"_ para personas, ahora mismo le daría uno a la pobre enfermera! Está agotada –se lamentó Betania.

Gianica y Selene se fueron a dormir pronto alegando que habían pasado varias noches a la intemperie y estaban cansadas, aunque Beruno intuyó que no se sentían muy cómodas con su madre tras la discusión. Betania insistió en que Beruno hiciera lo mismo, pero la excitación provocada por los sucesos acontecidos no iba a permitirle pegar ojo. Notaba los músculos cansados pero su mente bullía como una locomotora. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerle caso después de que lo amenazase con usar _"hipnosis"_ sobre él usando el primer pokémon que tuviera a mano.

La noche transcurrió lenta y pesadamente. El chico había pasado en vela toda la madrugada tratando en vano de conciliar el sueño, pero las heridas y el brazo le molestaban. El saco era muy incómodo y no había postura que aliviara su malestar; el hecho de que hubiera pokémon durmiendo a su alrededor fuera de sus pokéballs no ayudaba en absoluto.

A las seis de la mañana se levantó, harto de estar acostado sin pegar ojo. Para entonces ya despuntaban las primeras luces del día a través de los grandes ventanales del centro pokémon y en la recepción ya había movimiento. En la cafetería habían empezado a servir café cuando el chico llegó y, aunque no le agradaba mucho el sabor, se tomó una taza para despejarse mientras iba a comprobar cómo estaba Growlithe.

Al otro lado del mostrador encontró a la enfermera Joy atendiendo a un Herdier gravemente envenenado. Sus ojos estaban enmarcados por dos grandes ojeras, señal de que apenas había dormido un par de horas, pero su saludo fue tan cálido y alegre como se lo permitió la tarea que tenía entre manos. Siguiendo sus indicaciones, Beruno llegó a una especie de sala de cuidados intensivos donde descansaban los pokémon que aún requerían ciertas atenciones. Growlithe había pasado la peor parte durante la noche y, aunque ya no corría peligro, aún necesitaba reponerse.

Cuando Beruno se acercó al lecho, Chansey estaba usando su movimiento " _amortiguador"_ sobre ella y se la notaba mucho más repuesta. Sus ojos grises brillaban con una luz nueva y aunque aún estaba débil como para mantenerse en pie, ya descansaba sentada sobre sus cuatro patas. Cuando vio al chico lo recibió moviendo el rabo frenéticamente. En sus ojos se adivinaba la gratitud al ver que se preocupaba por ella.

-Hola, chica, ¿estás mejor?

Por toda respuesta, la perrita lanzó un ladrido de alegría.

-Me alegro –le dijo-. No estarías aquí ahora de no ser por mí… Así que te debo una disculpa.

Growlithe bufó, como si quisiera quitarle importancia.

-Muchas gracias por lo que hiciste… Eres un pokémon increíblemente valiente.

La perrita aulló henchida de orgullo, y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír. Había algo único en aquel pokémon.

-¡No la pongas más nerviosa o se le saltarán los puntos! –exclamó la enfermera Joy a sus espaldas.

Venía con una bandeja llena de material de enfermería que colocó junto a la cama de Growlithe, dispuesta a cambiarle los vendajes, pero la perrita estaba tan agitada que necesitó la ayuda de Gothita para mantenerla calmada.

-Me alegra que te encuentres mejor, pero tienes que tranquilizarte y descansar –le dijo al pokémon-. Aún no tienes fuerzas para salir de la cama. ¡Y tú, Beruno, me agrada que estés haciendo tan buenas migas con este pokémon pero voy a tener que pedirte que me dejes trabajar! Ya tendrás tiempo de jugar con ella cuando se recupere.

Chansey lo echó a empujones de la sala. Los ladridos de Growlithe se fueron aplacando conforme la hipnosis de Gothita hacía efecto y para cuando Beruno hubo salido a la recepción, ya estaba completamente dormida.

El resto del día transcurrió sin contratiempos. Gianica y Selene desaparecieron después del desayuno con la excusa de reabastecer sus equipos para _"el viaje que les esperaba"_ y no volvieron al Centro Pokémon hasta bien entrada la noche. Por sus caras Beruno dedujo que no habían tenido éxito en su búsqueda del Equipo Plasma, pero sentía que la tensión por la discusión del día anterior aún estaba fresca y prefirió no preguntar. Betania, por su lado, volvió a casa a poner las cosas en orden y atender los asuntos que había dejado pendientes, prometiendo volver a la tarde para llevarle ropa limpia y enseres para su higiene personal.

Así que Beruno estuvo solo todo el día, deambulando por el Centro Pokémon y aburriéndose como un Clamperl en la arena. A cada rato pasaba a visitar a Growlithe, pero la enfermera Joy había tenido que sedarla para mantenerla calmada y se pasó todo el día durmiendo, por lo que las visitas eran cortas y aburridas.

Al Centro Pokémon no paraban de llegar entrenadores, y a juzgar por el estado en el que traían a sus pokémon, los caminos seguían siendo muy peligrosos. A Joy le faltaba espacio donde colocar a tantos pokémon heridos, también medicinas y personal que la ayudara. A mediodía se hizo evidente que el Centro Pokémon no daba abasto y se pidió ayuda a los centros pokémon de Pueblo Arenisca y Ladrillo. La llamada de auxilio fue respondida de inmediato y antes del atardecer llegaron dos enfermeras Joy cargadas de medicamentos y dispuestas a ayudar en todo lo que hiciera falta.

De esta forma pasaron varios días. Gianica y Selene partían en busca del Equipo Plasma muy temprano, preguntando a los habitantes del pueblo e investigando los alrededores por si encontraban indicios de su llegada, sin éxito. Beruno, en cambio, se pasaba casi todo el día con Growlithe. Según pasaba el tiempo iba ganando fuerza y podía pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque no podían hacer mucho porque aún no era capaz de salir de la cama (la enfermera Joy no lo hubiera permitido). No obstante, ambos estaban solos y aburridos, por lo que la compañía mutua los unía cada día un poco más.

Al principio Beruno apenas se atrevía a acariciarla, puesto que una de las primeras veces que lo intentó le tocó desafortunadamente uno de los cortes y casi se llevó un mordisco. Aquello provocó que Beruno perdiera la confianza que había depositado en el pokémon e hizo falta un par de días más para que volviera a intentarlo, con resultados más positivos.

Cuando la enfermera Joy al fin le quitó los vendajes, el cuerpo del pokémon estaba cubierto de cicatrices. Algunas más feas que otras, la mayoría tapadas por su grueso pelaje, pero había dos que no podía ocultar. Una le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo, dándole un aspecto un tanto siniestro, y otra le había desfigurado la oreja derecha, a la que le faltaba un pequeño trozo. Uno de los colmillos lo tenía mellado, pero la enfermera prometió que no tenía la menor importancia, aunque su poder de ataque había mermado considerablemente.

Viéndola así, tan marcada por las heridas, Beruno no podía sino sentirse aún más unido a ella. Él no tenía cicatrices que lo marcaran a simple vista, pero había una en su interior que, creyéndola cerrada hacía tiempo, había vuelto a supurar recientemente. Los recuerdos eran para él más afilados que las garras de los skarmory y penetraban más hondo. Pensó que nunca más se acercaría tanto a un pokémon y, sin embargo, llevaba días sin poderse separar de uno. Tenía miedo y a la vez rabia, pensando que traicionaba a su padre con aquella amistad, aunque en el fondo sabía que probablemente él no hubiera pensado lo mismo.

Pensaba en todo esto encaramado a una colina junto al aeropuerto, observando cómo los aviones iban y venían. El estruendo que provocaban los motores lo hacía olvidarse de todo lo demás y lo ayudaban a concentrarse. Growlithe estaba en una sesión de rehabilitación en el Centro Pokémon y el chico había aprovechado para despejarse. La visión de los aviones aterrizando le traía muchos recuerdos de su región natal, de lo diferente que era de toda aquella tierra árida y muerta. Sin duda Betania había escogido el lugar más apartado y solitario que había encontrado para mudarse, y no había lugar más diferente a Kalos que aquel desierto.

Y aunque Betania siempre alegaba que se habían marchado por el bien del chico, ella tampoco podía soportar los recuerdos de su antiguo hogar.

Fue entonces, cuando el sol estaba ya muy bajo y las sombras reinaban en el pueblo, cuando llegó la avioneta negra que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Al principio a Beruno sólo le llamó la atención el color negro del fuselaje, algo bastante inusual en un avión, pero pronto se percató de que quienes descendían del aparato no querían ser descubiertos. Siete personas bajaron a tierra y la avioneta despegó de nuevo y despareció en el horizonte. En silencio y en formación, los siete pasajeros salieron del aeropuerto y se perdieron entre las calles de Pueblo Chamota como si de un grupo de fantasmas se tratase. Todo había parecido una ilusión, parecía como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

No obstante, Beruno sintió una corazonada y supo que el día que tanto habían estado esperando ya había llegado. El Equipo Plasma estaba aquí.


End file.
